A main objective in the sport of hockey is to put the hockey puck into the opposing team's net. To accomplish this, players must maintain possession of the hockey puck by using a hockey stick to handle and pass the hockey puck between them. Therefore, a desired skill in the sport of hockey is the ability to hold onto and precisely pass the hockey puck. To improve this skill, teams hold practices where coaches run specific stick-handling drills for the players. Additionally, players often work on their own at home or on the ice to improve their stick-handling skills.
However, there are current limitations and disadvantages to available training tools. More specifically, most known products operate as static training tools that do not have the ability to imitate the movement of a competitor's defensive actions. The products that do incorporate movement are limited to back and forth, linear movement and are further limited to a small range of motion and movement from only a small portion of the bottom of the stick. Further, the products that do incorporate movement only offer a single stick as an obstacle and do not enable a user to rebound a hockey puck or ball off of the product.
Therefore, a new training tool is needed that more accurately simulates the actual movement of a competitor's defensive actions by having a larger portion of each stick as an obstacle, that is structured and configured to enable each stick to rotate through an entire 360-degree range of motion, and that provides a user with the ability to rebound a puck or ball off of the product.